Konxusakan
Konxusakan is a powerful Piscine Wyvern closely related to Plesioth that can be fought extremely late in Low Rank and onwards. It is the apex predator of the Voxxed Marshes Physiology Large piscine wyverns that often swim in freshwater mud within lakes and rivers in swamp biomes. Their thick skin and large fins allows them to maneuver in thick mud and swim through water with force. Their eye-sight is poor so they rely on their whiskers to send electrical impulses to detect any prey or foe heading towards them. They lack razor sharp teeth so they instead rely on ambushing prey and either paralysing them with its whiskers or spitting a gooey substance to immobilise them: rendering the prey item unable to defend itself and allow the Piscine to move in for the kill. Its large size allows it to intimidate smaller predators while being able to unleash a black inky misty substance from its gills to blind larger predators while also having the physicality to deal with rivals equal its strength. Behaviour Usually unaggressive. Due to their methods of ambush. They are usually aware of a hunters presence before a hunter is aware of theirs. They often won't attack hunters or monsters that aren't considered prey items unless they are provoked by either in which case, they show ruthless hostility and aggression. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - (Extremely High) - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Slow Herbivores (Aptonoth, Slagtoth) and semi-aquatic creatures (Ludroth, Chronos) Arch-Rivals: Plesioth, Lagiacrus Tracks: Inky Prints Turf Wars Konxusakan vs Plesioth N/A Konxusakan vs Shokusioth N/A Konxusakan vs Lagiacrus N/A Konxusakan vs Duramboros N/A Abilities It has many physical attacks that other piscine wyverns don't have such as a 360 slither-turn bite, creating electrical impulses by rubbing its whiskers on solid surfaces that inflict paralysis, a bite followed by an instant tail-whip, a run-charge attack ending in a shimmy, A hipcheck that ends in it rolling on the ground hitting unsuspected hunters, a charged tail spin alongside a continous bite that resemble the way real life fish eat which deals chips of continous damage each bite. Its ranged attacks range from spitting globs of goo at hunters which immobilises them. Shooting a beam of water in a 45 degree angle alongside a tunnelling attack when its below mud or in water where rubble or ripples of water appear before the Piscine launches itself like missile at hunters: dealing a massive amount of damage. A rare attack involves the Piscine unveiling mist from its gills when preparing before unleashing a massive amount of black smokey mist that inflicts blindness and clouds the area in black mist, making visibility poor until the mist disappears. In higher ranks, It can perform 3 hipchecks before rolling across an edge, shoot its water beam in a 90 degrees angle, alongside rub its whiskers onto its tail before swinging it with full power, hitting anyone within a large radius, dealing a lot of damage alongside paralysing them. It loses balance and trips for a few seconds after performing this attack. Additionally when it performs its underground launch attack, it sends a large boulder either to the left or the right when it launches which can hit hunters that aren't in the radius of the launched Piscine if not avoided. Its rarest attack is the Multi-Steam Wave where it not only unveils the paralysis effect via the rubbing of is whiskers but also leaks out piles of goo before then briefly unveiling mist and then thrashing its tail: sending clouds of steam with paralysis effects, gooey bits and black smoke: in one direction that reaches all the way to the map boundaries. Attacks It has all the generic piscine attacks: this lists its new ones. 360 Slither Bite: Combo Slither: Impulse Charge: Impulse Auto: Impulse Spin: Impulse Slither Impulse Tail Spin: Multi-Body Slam: Tail Whip Slither: Auto-Body Check: Triple Hipcheck: Charged Tail Spin: Multi-Steam Wave: 90% Water Beam: 180% Water Beam: 180% x2 Water Beam: Goo Spit: Goo Globs: Goo Splash: Goo Shower: Blinding Mist: Blinding Clouds: Blinding Shadow: Multi-Steam Wave: Submerged Charge: Submerged Tail Spin: Submerged Body Check: Submerged Leap: Submerged Impulse: Submerged 360% Water Beam: Submerged Ambush: Submerged Mist: Submerged Multi-Steam Wave: Carves In-Game Information Ecology Habitat Range Due to the Konxusakan relying on freshwater and mud for hunting prey. The piscine wyverns are often found in locations such as the Marshlands, Old Swamp and the Flooded Forest. Usually dormant during the day unless hunting, they are willing to venture further to the borders of the named locations during the night where their pitch black scales can blend to the dark environment in order to either find a new freshwater lake or occasionally track down prey if its hungry. Ecological Niche The Konxusakan are widely considered to be one of the most dangerous Piscine Wyverns to be discovered by the Guild so far due to its sheer ruthlessness towards foes in combat along with its extensively high amount of status ailments at its disposal which are feats not present in more well known Piscine Wyverns like Plesioth. Despite this they are not very aggressive unless provoked. Its prey items include pretty much any monster in wetland regions that it can overpower, this includes more defensive monsters such as Yian Kut Ku, Congalala and Royal Ludroth. It however is not invincible and has to compete with monsters such as Rathian, Nargacuga, Deviljho, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Shogun Ceanataur, Baruragaru and plenty other equally deadly monsters that also inhabit wetland regions Biological Adaptations While it has poor eyesight, its catfish-like whiskers enable the Piscine to feel the movement of other monsters through electrical impulses: enabling the detection of prey items for food alongside rival monsters to avoid a fight. It additionally has thick scales and fins to allow to maneuver freshwater sources with speed and strength alongside swiftly dig into thick layers of mud. Its ink pitch black scales blend with the night wetlands perfectly, allowing the Piscine to travel from place to place during the moonlight hours where hardly any fauna and monsters can notice its presence as it travels. While being able to shoot beams of water from its mouth, it additonally has hardened, thick layers of gooey substances that it can spit at targets to immobilse them whether its to prey on them or evade a large monster. Quests Low Rank (Offline) High Rank (Offline) G-Rank Notes * Design is based on the Black Moor fish species but also features aspects of Cat fish species. * Made as a tribute to Elusive's pet black moor fish named Tyrone who died a few years ago. Rest In Peace Tyrone. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern